A Very Lasting Love Story
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: Bella's older sister Ivy comes to La Push with her own secrets and pain, but to Bella/Edward's wedding. How will it go? (Paul is with Emily, Sam is still looking for the one, when Ivy arrives) Set in Breaking Dawn. Bella!Bashings aswell Cullen's selectived ones!Bashings.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 – Ivy's Arrival To La Push

*********Ivy's POV*******

I sat in my apartment, enjoying a movie called "Pitch Perfect" when the phone rang, I paused the movie, and went to get it. When I saw Dad flashing, i was worried and thought the worst had happened for he almost never calls unless it is important or so.

"Hi daddy" I said when i answered, as he said

"Hey Ivy, look i really need to know if you are free around the August 13th."

"Why whats wrong, Daddy?" He sighs, then said

"Ivy, your sister is getting married, to Edward Cullen."  
"She WHAT? After everything he and she both did to hurt each other aswell hurting Jake? Yes, i know about it all, due to Jake and Leah's phoning me often over the months"

"Yes she is doing so, will you come at least for me, to support me, while i dont like this at all, Renée is on their side about it too, ugh"  
"Wait, mother is on their side about the wedding, what the hell?! Ok, dad, i will book a ticket and come with days, OK?"  
"OK, baby, and I love you, Ivy, I know I was not there alot during your childhood and teen years, but i want to try more now"  
"Dad, stop. You don't have to explain yourself, I more than well understood with your job and stuff with Bella. But i want it too, you know i want to know you again and be around you more. So dad, what do you think if i quit my job here in Atlanta and come and work in Forks or La Push?"  
"I think it is the best thing I ever heard from you babygirl, when will you be here?"  
"I Will be there at 2 pm in Port Angeles in two days. I have to pack and stuff ok?"  
"OK, babygirl, see you then" We both had a smile as we hung up and I went to my job and told them of my dilemmas and they more than understood and wish me nothing more than good luck and to call so every often too. Which I promised to do so. Then i went home to pack

*******Putting in Charlie's POV*******

I drove down after that call to my oldest daugther Ivy, to La Push to get some comfort from my fiancée Sue, who I got together around few months after Harry's untimely death. She saw my expression and went up and hugged me.  
"Char, whats wrong`?"

"Ivy is coming here, and she knows about the secrets aswell"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean yours and the Cullen's secrets, she found out after she accidently saw Quil the Fourth at age 13 phazing in his garden, she told me and Billy aswell Sarah about it"

"OMG, well then i am glad she knows, and that she is coming too. When will she be here?"  
"In two days time, we need to tell Seth and Leah"  
"tell us what, mom, Charlie?"

"Ivy my oldest daugther is coming and she after seeing Quil the Fourth saw him phazing at 13 knows about your and Cullen's secret" They both look at each other in shock, but then wide grins, as Leah said

"Well that will be nice for then we don't have to hide around her at least" Seth nodded to agreement. I sighed out in relief. Leah said

"Charlie whats wrong?"  
"I couldn't help to hear her difficulty to breath on the phone"  
"OMG that bastard, he wouldn't dare to, would he Leah?" Leah shook with anger but she was in controlled anger, as Sue said

"what are you two talking about, what do you two know that Charlie her own father doesn't?!"  
"Charlie, Ivy used to be with an abusive man, but she left him, after the first time he ever laid hands on her, but it seems that he found her again!" I was pissed off now, as I took my phone up and told the airport in Atlanta about my daugther and to truly take care of her aswell have police around her to help her if needed which they promised to do so.

"Thank you for telling me, Leah, Seth" They both smiled only, then they went off to their patrols. Sue took my hand and we went into the house.

*******Back to Ivy's POV*******

My ribs hurt like hell. My ex had found me for 3 days ago, beaten and raped me to uncouniess state. When I woke up, i was still in my bed, but was hurting alot aswell naked. I got dressed not bothering to shower or so, I went to my suitcase and took a cab off to the airport, when I arrive, a guard came up and ask if i was Ivy Maria Swan, when i said i was and even showed him my ID, he told me what my father had said and done, I was very pleased to have him and his co-workers around me. Female ones went with me to the toilet aswell one followed me to Port Angeles even to lead me to my waiting father there. When dad saw me, and I saw him, I broke down in tears finally. The guard that was with me, he helped me up and took me over to my dad who just took me gently into his arms and thanked the guard who got back onto the plane back to Atlanta. My dad helped me into the car, and we took off to La Push as he told me that he was living there nowadays with fiancée and his two best children, Leah and Seth Clearwater-Swan. I just smiled when I heard Leah was doing so much better these days after Sam dumping her and her meeting her soulmate finally, Alex Watson. He was according to herself, a true mate and love of her life. I was so happy. Seth had some dates, but not his soulmate yet, but i know in me, she will come soon too into his life to turn things around for him aswell. Dad saw my smile when he told me about them both, and he was happy to see my smile again, and to see me again.

A/N: What do you think of this new story? What should I do better and what should happen next? Please if you want to beta read my stories or adopt them even, then you can comment or send me a PM of what you will take on or take off me. Please really need help with my stories either beta-read or adopt them please.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 – No words can ever explain this...

Dad helped me into his car, which was not the patrol car, but Sue's car, which he could take of her whenever he needed to, which he did at the moment. He looked over at his eldest with worry and anger as he saw her neck full of bruises and handprints. He reached over as he drove and took her hand gently in his, and gave her a soft smile. His guards or police force men would come home with us, as she needed to tell them what the hell happened to her and all. As we arrived Sue and now Charlie's house, he went out of his car, as Ivy had fainted just before they had arrived La Push border, and he helped her out of her seatbelt before lifting her into his arms and carrying her inside, as his two policeforce men or man and woman following them in behind them. Sue gasped, as Leah said at the same time as Seth:

"Charlie, wh-what happened to Ivy?" Charlie put her down onto the couch, with pain aswell anger in his eyes, as he or his police man said

"She probably fainted just before we got through the border to here. To her bruises and handprints on her neck, that I don't know, but we will find out soon enough. Charlie, i will go off to our station and tell our boss about this, he might want to come and help too." Charlie nodded his head, as Sue rubbed his back, and held his hand in hers, as the police woman sat by Ivy's form on the sofa, on the floor, taking her hand in hers, as she said;

"Ivy, dear, everything is going to be ok, you will never be hurt again, whoever did this to you, he will get jail for time" Ivy moaned, then her eyes opened, and sat up and crying now. Charlie went to her side, and held her gently, as she just cried into his chest. He looked pained, but Sue and the woman just sat next to them both and rubbed their backs. After a while, Seth asks in a very soft voice,

"Ivy what happened, i mean to you?" He flushed abit, as Ivy look up from being in Charlie's arms aswell her head onto his shoulder and said in small voice;  
"H-he found me..." Leah gasps then growled lowly in her throat, as she said

"That bastard, how did he find you, you were living in a secret place for god's sake?!"

"B-bella knew about him and his doings to me, and she told him where to find me, when he had called her before..."Charlie now looked pissed off and was about to get up when the police woman wrote it down and held him down, to say:  
"Charlie! Let us do this, you need to stay with your daugther right now. She needs you more than you in a prison for something ok?" He sighed but nodded, as the other police men and women came over and he told them everything, with help of Leah, Seth and aswell his own daugther's story of pain and betrayals. Ivy was in the end of the telling, crying in Seth's arms, who just held her softly to his own chest. Sue gave him a look, which he shook his head to and mouthed " No, i am not imprinted on her, but she is my sister in all but blood, mom". That made Sue smile softly to herself, as Charlie was also telling the force about his own daugther's doings towards her own sister of all persons. Then they all left to question Bella Swan herself, about this, and aswell keeping Ivy a secret of being here already, and that she had told them over the phone and mails.

Whart do you think of this chapter?


End file.
